Ankle
by rese
Summary: The time has come to keep promises.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I don't own Little Women or its characters. _

_I've had this written for a fair while so I hope you like it_.

…

Jo sighed heavily, draped across the arm of the sofa. The sun was just right, hitting the wooden floor of the attic through the dappling of the trees outside the single loft window. She loved this time of the day.

Sighing again Jo twisted her head to look back at the young man who held her feet in his oversized hands. He was watching the door to the garret with a concentration she hadn't seen since he ran about as a college fellow who hadn't studied enough.

"Teddy?" she asked, the huskiness of her voice creeping in from its disuse and the slackening of her jaw against the chair.

"Hmm?" Laurie suddenly perked up, turning to look at her with a smile she often wished he'd turn to someone like Beth. "What is thy bidding dear Queen?"

Jo rolled her eyes, completely rotating to lie on her back as she looked up at him with a glare he was well used to. "You know only Amy takes titles of royalty. Besides it isn't like I'm forcing you by my side on such a fine day!" Jo crossed her arms, finding his insinuation that she controlled any of his thinly veiled quixotic actions. It wasn't as if she'd begged him to come over and soothe and amuse her all day.

"Well how about something less imperial. Diana? Oh no. With that look you're most certainly a Medusa." Laurie teased, rubbing her ankle as he spoke. His thumb pressed gentle circles and Jo found it difficult to hold her frown when his hands gave such relief.

"Har har." was all Jo settled with before turning away to look at the garret door. What had caught her boy's attention for so long when he was clearly in the mood for something mischievous she didn't want to give him? Jo stared at the dull moss agate door finding absolutely nothing different from every other time she looked at it. It was still the same wooden door with the lustreless brass handle that Laurie had always managed to get his sleeve caught in. Right down to the tiny webs forming between the crevices joining the panel to the stiles, the green garret door remained solemnly unchanged.

It had to be what would come through it.

"So who might we be expecting?" Jo asked looking at the tall man with her eyebrows arched in a way that left no room for him to lie. Laurie's hands stilled for a moment, his long fingers absentmindedly splaying across her feet feeling surprisingly intimate to the prone girl who watched him with a red face. It was fine if he didn't know what he was doing surely?

"Well…" Laurie cleared his throat looking uncertain at the door before he patted her feet, snapping Jo out of the delicious feel of goosepimples running up her legs as he continued. "Well, it appears I may have made a promise and I'm waiting for the opportunity to present itself so I can fulfil it. Actually, more like for the person to collect that promise really, Jo."

When he turned his head back to her Jo found his expression apologetic. She watched him a little longer before looking back to the door, wondering why that expression set a lump of coal in her stomach. He looked so sorry and she hadn't any idea why.

"You should always keep your promises Teddy," she said a little uselessly.

The room fell silent again and Jo looked behind her at the window, finding the balance of light and spring greens had been upset with the inevitable movement of the sun. The moment had passed and it made the knot in her belly tighten a little further.

Jo looked at Laurie again, seeing his brow drawn as he saw to her ankle once more. Determinedly he rubbed the muscle, sure not to push it across the bone as Jo had cried out when he had earlier, instead using long steady strokes that lessened the tension in her leg and foot. Jo's head brushed the back of the chair as she lolled in her slumped position across the sofa. Silently she wondered if she might have let him even on the same seat a month or so ago. His intentions were so much harder to decipher of late and his eyes had taken a resigned tone she fretted about late at night when Beth groaned in her sleep.

Laurie felt her watch him and he looked up to smile at her, finding the gesture fall short when his thoughts turned to the door to their right. Jo watched as his eyes travelled across her form, relaxed as she was half on the sofa and half on his lap. She watched the way his dark gaze lingered on particular areas that made a different, older knot appear lower in her stomach. She was never sure she liked that look. When his eyes reached hers Jo felt her face a few degrees warmer than before and she wondered if she was blushing from the feeling from his hands or the way his eyes had touched her.

But she was blushing.

Stilled by his expression Jo stared back, appreciating the small smile that graced his handsome face. She had never any qualms admitting that her friend was good-looking - to say he wasn't would be an outright lie. Certainly though she thought it wise to keep it to herself when he thought it appropriate to wheedle the praise out of her. Yet in moments where his black eyes seemed to look at her in a way no other person she had known would, Jo couldn't help but wish to tell him. She wanted to hold his face and tell him everything she could think of and that desire disturbed her more than his hands ever would. The intensity in which she desired to clasp that face close and have him look at her - without that reaching gaze and without the teasing smirk he sometimes held, but with that look of searching and ultimate understanding – it unsettled her to the core.

A soft knock on that much looked upon door sounded and their gaze broke. Jo quickly cleared her throat and Laurie smartly moved his hands to fall away from her feet before the door opened. Beth slipped around the door, her head tilted shyly away from what Jo supposed must have looked intimate to anyone who didn't know she and Laurie were just good friends. Jo repeated the second half of the thought firmly in her head as her heart calmed and she felt her throat recover.

"Hullo Bethy!" she called from the couch, relieved to find her voice.

Beth smiled at Jo, missing the girl's sly look before her gaze flickered to Laurie. She walked up the short stairs over to them to stand by her older sister, brushing her hand on Jo's shoulder. "I'm sorry, but Amy's here Laurie and she said you'd meet her." Beth watched as her sister looked up in shock at the news.

"Amy's back!" Jo sat up in her surprise, swinging her legs off the sofa only to grasp Beth's arm in pain. "Ow!"

"Careful!" Laurie shuffled closer to Jo's side, his hands instantly reaching for her leg before she pushed him away.

"It's fine. I just can't believe our Amy's back! She's finally back and I'd forgotten she was coming at all." Jo looked pale and the other two studied her before glancing at each other. Laurie's face was etched with concern for Jo but it quickly turned to shame when he saw Beth's face filled with warning. He knew why she looked at him so, despite Jo's shocked expression and he couldn't hold her gaze for long. "It's been three years hasn't it! My how the time has gone. But won't she come up to see me first? I'm her sister after all and you've already had her Beth – just how long have you had her down there without us knowing?" Jo grinned, adjusting to the news.

Beth watched him a little longer before smiling at her sister sadly. "I'm afraid she asked for Laurie, Jo."

Confusion ran across Jo's face once more as she swung her legs back up on the sofa, her ankle throbbing once more. She looked at her neighbour who sat by her feet, arms on his knees with a touch of guilt about his brows. It dawned on Jo as she watched Laurie with an expression that worried Beth that she should have told them separately, that Laurie had known all along and that was why he'd been watching the door all afternoon.

"You'd better go then." Jo told him quietly.

Laurie took a long look at her with an unreadable expression before he got up, patting Beth on the arm on his way out of the garret. The two sisters watched as he closed the door behind him. Silently Beth moved to take the now empty spot at the end of the old, torn sofa.

"Jo, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Just –"

"There's nothing to be sorry about Beth, really."

Beth saw how her sister's arms had crossed and the direction of her gaze and it tore at her worrying heart. If she hadn't wanted Laurie to be the first to see Amy or if it was that Amy hadn't wanted to see her Beth wasn't sure but she knew it was doing her sister no good just waiting.

"Are you well enough to go downstairs?"

Jo turned to Beth, uncrossing her arms. It has taken her willpower to make it up to the garret that morning but she had made it. And curiosity more than anything was killing her now not knowing why Amy had asked Laurie and why her friend had expected it. Jo had an inkling of why but she had to know for herself and her little sister's subtle encouragement was enough to haul her up onto her feet, albeit shakily and make her steady way out of the garret.

"I'll be fine Beth. Thank you," she looked back significantly at her sister who watched on uncertainly from the sofa. Beth prayed she had suggested the right thing – if only her sister would see how Amy had changed and how Laurie had waited Beth might still save her dear Jo's heart, even if she didn't know it.

Jo gripped the banister tightly, desperately trying to descend the stairs without the usual creaking and hullabaloo she would make. Her skirts were inconveniently long as she hobbled down the steps and if she wasn't careful she would trip up before she even had a chance of spotting her sister undetected.

Halfway down the stairs she began to hear their voices, hushed though they were in the sitting room. Amy's sounded more mature than she remembered, but then she hadn't seen her youngest sister in three years, and many things were bound to have changed her. Laurie's was quiet and low and the suspicion that had settled in Jo's belly expanded a little at Amy's quiet replies. Soon Jo had made it to the bottom of the staircase, her ankle throbbing lightly under the length of her dull grey dress.

Quietly Jo shuffled to the doorway, careful to stand off to the side as she gripped the frame, looking into the room that contained the two. They sat on the sofa under the window that faced into the front garden. The late afternoon sun spilled across them, lighting the features of her now-older sister and the tall head of her neighbour. Their heads were bent together and Amy's lace-gloved hand rested on Laurie's darker larger one.

Jo's eyes widened. Amy's figure had lengthened and shaped into the flower maiden her sisters had always told her she'd be. The swell of her hip curved gracefully into her waist held fast by a European corset - and her breasts! Jo looked down at her own chest feeling rather unimpressed by her own growing. Amy seemed to outstrip her physically once more and it made Jo feel self-conscious of how she'd been dressing about Laurie since Amy left.

Jo's hand tightened around the wood when Laurie's fingers brushed her sister's knee as they spoke. She stared at her hand in disbelief. What was she doing? It was just Laurie and Amy and they hadn't seen each other in so long, the very same as her. Then why did it hurt? Jo swallowed, her other hand moving to her stomach where her insides were jumping in knots. What was she doing?

Jo moved back from the door disgusted with herself.

"You made a promise," Jo caught Amy's voice plead and she stopped from her careful retreat to overhear. "You promised Teddy and I've come to collect."

Jo took hold of the door frame again, looking in to see her sister's face take a desperate edge under a pretty blush Jo thought she must have learnt in France. Laurie's shoulders sagged and she watched as he placed a careful hand on Amy's shoulder, brushing the pretty lace shawl Jo had never seen before.

"I know," his voice sounded choked to Jo's ears.

There was another heavy pause and Jo watched unblinking as her dearest friend leaned forward and kissed her youngest sister. She watched as Amy's eyes fluttered shut, her face tilting under the same sensation Jo had often felt coiled in the pit of her stomach when Laurie cornered her in the kitchen. It was shocking and the knots in her belly leapt, pulling tight and Jo stepped blindly backwards unable to watch as her world, a world she hadn't known existed began to collapse around her.

As she stumbled backwards the sound alerted the couple in the adjoining room. Laurie pulled back hastily and looked vaguely over his shoulder when Amy leaned to the side and frowned.

"Jo!" she called, concern crossing her face.

Laurie leapt at her name on Amy's lips – lips that had just been occupied in a most horrifying activity and Jo immediately threw out her hands. "No, I'm fine – I'm sorry! I was-" here Jo had to swallow pass the impossibly large lump in her throat that threatened to suffocate her. Still moving backwards she winced as her tender heel hit the wall.

"Jo," Laurie had moved into the foyer, guilt and apology across his face as he reached for her. Amy was only a step behind and she simply looked on in concern for Jo whose pain was stapled over her brow. She really shouldn't have walked backwards like that. "Please, it isn't what you think."

"Oh?" Jo started angrily before switching emotions entirely. "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have interrupted, only I wanted to see Amy and – well I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have – just pretend I'm not here – go about your bus- well – Beth!" She called up the stairs, thanking her stars when the small black head of her sister appeared over the railing.

"Jo," Laurie caught her hand and Jo immediately shook him off, communicating her desperation to Beth who was making her way down the staircase.

"No, don't worry."

"But you don't understand."

"Please," Jo turned back to the tall boy, looking into his black eyes pleadingly. She blinked and turned to her youngest sister, planting a vacant smile on her face as she did. "Welcome home Amy!"


	2. Chapter 2

Amy took in Jo's paleness and the wince that crossed her face whenever she moved. "Jo, are you well?"

The older girl who had taken Beth in her arms the instant she reached the party turned back to smile at her youngest sister. "Oh, never mind me silly, I'm sure you've things to discuss." Jo's smile slipped as she shifted her weight, leaning against Beth. "Amy it's… it's good to have you home."

Amy smiled graciously back, taking Jo's hands in hers. "It's good to be back, Jo dear. You've no idea," she smiled at Laurie and Jo blanched. Laurie smiled weakly back before turning his attention to Jo again and she had to wonder why he didn't take Amy's arm.

"Right well, Bethy and I will just be out of your way," said Jo, hobbling off to the kitchen with the help of her dark haired sister who seemed to be communicating a number of messages to the two in the foyer with her long steady look back.

Laurie watched the two disappear, sighing deeply before he turned back to Amy who seemed too shy to meet his gaze.

"Amy," he begun with great hesitance. "I have to speak to Jo." The girl looked up at that and a strange light entered her eyes as she stepped away from him. He could see her dreams crashing in the sharp intake of her breath, the slight tremble of her gloved hand as they clenched her skirt.

"Oh."

Laurie felt like the worst of devils as Amy shrunk from him, hurt colouring her countenance as she leant against the wallpaper understanding more of his meaning than he intended.

"You're still in love with her." She whispered watching the ground.

He swallowed thickly, wishing he could take back a year's worth of letters and most especially the last five minutes of his life. "I didn't mean to hurt you," he said softly very nearly believing himself. "Amy I hardly – I wish I hadn't… I should go," he finished taking his hat from the stand beside her, knowing he might not be welcomed back even after he said his peace to Jo. "I-" he lingered beside Amy, not knowing what to say when he had likely ruined everything.

"Was it all a lie?" she asked, peering up at him through eyelashes he might very well have loved better than anyone's save one.

"I had hoped…" He'd hoped it wasn't, hoped he could learn to love this girl who so desperately hoped the very same thing. Hoped he could pretend he wasn't pretending she was Jo's kinder self. Hoped he could keep all the promises he'd foolishly made to this one precious girl that saw more in him than Jo ever would.

"You should go," Amy prodded, her broken heart written across her face as plain as day. All of the masks she wore in Europe could not disguise her now.

Laurie left the room quickly.

…

Beth helped her sister sit in the grass, kneeling beside her with worry. "Oh Jo, I'm so sorry," she said, running her fingers through the ends of her sister's hair as Jo often did when she felt like God was calling her just a little too soon. Jo looked out across the garden dejectedly, trying hard to mask her feelings for Beth's sake but her sister knew better. She had come to rely on Jo as her body continued to weaken and Beth had only wanted to return the favour in suggesting she see Laurie and Amy but now she wasn't so certain.

"I thought if you knew…"

Jo looked over her shoulder at Beth, "You thought I might realise I love Laurie."

Beth looked to the ground, a flush staining the skin above her collar. "I'm sorry, Jo I shouldn't have."

"Oh Beth," Jo twisted, squeezing her sister's shoulder. "I know you only meant well, this is just a little foolishness I'm feeling. I'm just sorry I didn't know is all." Beth read through that lie easily but she let Jo carry on. "I'm sure Amy thinks I'm a right goose for carrying on the way I did. You'll tell her it was only because I didn't know won't you?" Beth nodded, knowing she would have to find her worldly sister soon enough.

"It was only because I didn't know," she repeated turning back to the garden.

Beth petted her sister a little longer, the guilt for her mistake eating away at her as she wondered how she would approach Amy who would be over-joyous with her return and Laurie's heart. She should have shielded Jo from this mess, not encouraged her. Oh she would never meddle again!

The back door opened and Beth turned to see who it was. Recognising the tall figure crossing the lawn to them she quickly stood before she kissed her sister who did not hear the approaching person. Beth passed him hoping he wouldn't further upset Jo when she read another emotion entirely in his black eyes as they flicked to her. Beth continued to the house, wondering just what had changed to bring back that determined look as she went to look for Amy.

Laurie walked across the grass to where Jo sat watching the great trees shiver in the afternoon breeze and he silently sat down beside her, crossing his long legs under himself when she turned to look at him. Surprise filled her eyes but she said nothing, propping her chin on her good leg. Laurie pulled at his fingers in his lap until he got the courage to find his voice.

"Jo, I think we need to talk."

"Teddy, really –"

"No, Jo some things need to be said." He interrupted, a hand on her sleeve. "I have a lot of explaining to do and I've no idea where to start."

Jo felt her heart leap as his hand travelled down to hold hers. She watched him out of the corner of her eye, his hangdog expression cutting at whatever had hardened inside of her when she caught him kissing her sister. There was a moment of unsure silence before she finally gave in.

"Go on then," she prompted quietly, ignoring the ache in her ankle as the grass tickled her bare feet.

"I suppose the beginning is the best place to start, and I want you to know everything Jo. I did mean it when I promised over the ash branch, even if I haven't been entirely open with you lately."

Jo closed her eyes remembering the time she'd made them swear to tell each other everything, pretending they were Norse warriors by the river, bonded by fellowship and the strongest of brotherhoods. Laurie had laughed when she pulled out the stick, citing its runic meaning with red cheeks but his eyes had been clear and serious when he repeated her vow. Jo looked across to him now, the darkness of his brow reminding her of the few times she had tried to catch him out in the past few weeks.

She wished she didn't now know what he'd been hiding.

"Amy started writing to me about Fred about a year ago. I felt… I felt something I didn't expect to feel and when I wrote back I believe I may have admitted to something akin to jealousy." Laurie's hand ran across the back of his neck. "Our letters became more frequent and I believe Amy had called it off with Fred within a few months. I didn't intend for her to take my careless words to heart so, Jo. Honest, I didn't think she would read what she did out of it, especially when I realised it was brotherly possessiveness, not a lovers… well-" Laurie coloured, attacking the grass between their legs. "There was a time, I'll admit when I thought – well you'll laugh or more likely scorn me for thinking it but when you gave me such dark looks and Amy wrote such kind things… Jo I confess I think I fooled myself that I could love her more." Laurie sneaked a look at Jo whose face was frozen.

"Can you guess more than who?" he tried.

Jo's face remained as still as stone before she turned to him, fear flashing across her eyes. "Please don't," she whispered, her brow taught with desperation. Laurie swallowed at that look, remembering another not-so-distant time when he had broached this very subject and she had given him the same expression. He'd swallowed his words, bitten his tongue and fought his very nature to stop himself from impulsively blurting out his feelings. He'd saved their friendship.

"Jo, I can't-"

"Please!" Jo tried to scoot away but her ankle twisted the wrong way and she yelped in pain. Laurie was instantly at her side again and she pushed him away indignantly, even though he was trying to help.

"Jo," he admonished when she stubbornly continued to move away from him. Kneeling over Jo he trapped her, placing his hands on the ground either side of her body glaring down at her impressively, "Jo stop it." Jo froze again and he could feel her breath across his chin. It was too cruel that the only chances he got to be as close as he wanted with her was when she wanted to be furthest from him.

"You are so dreadfully stubborn!" he rounded, feeling his wits end fast approaching. He sat back at her big wide eyes, searching for her aching ankle with a set jaw. Jo watched him, feeling his warm large hands run down her leg before they slipped under the hem of her skirt. Her eyes hooded and his fingers sent shivers down her back as they reached for the tender muscle that gave her so much trouble. Jo lifted her gaze to his face, spying the frown that settled across his features from her errant behaviour and his concern despite it all. He was a saint to her and she wouldn't even let him speak his heart.

"Teddy," he looked up at her. She swallowed, knowing well what was coming and still she continued. "I'm sorry I stopped you." He might've kissed Amy but he'd shown her a greater affection in his unending compassion, even when she spurned him.

And he'd waited so long.

Laurie's eyes lit immediately and he dropped her ankle, moving to her side in a hurry. He took her right hand in both of his, leaving the other where she leant backwards on it. His thumbs, the same that had tenderly rolled the strain in her ankle now ran across the back of her hand as he leant in, a thousand words in his fervent black eyes.

"Jo!" Marmee's voice rang out across the garden to where they sat. Laurie's look dissipated as fast as it came and he dropped her hand as she stared dumbly back. "Jo! Laurie! Come in; it's lunch!"

…

_A/N: Mariagoner I believe you owe me one smut fic :P_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Ah! so much i wish i could change in the last chapter not unlike I'm sure Laurie wishes he could change :( Another update for another chapter of Mariagoner's 'Into the Woods' mwahaha._

...

They made their slow, awkward way back to the house with more contact than Jo currently thought comfortable. Her arm was around his neck as his hand gripped her waist and they hobbled on as though in a three-legged race and Jo wished it had been anything as carefree as that.

"Did you ever write that you loved her?"

His head whipped to hers and Jo wished again that they weren't so close. It made everything all the more serious and painfully real as she saw the muscles in his jaw tighted and the edges of his eyes crinkle as he discerned her meaning.

"Never."

Jo nodded as though that had made all the difference and resolutely stared ahead at the kitchen back door they were steadily approaching. She only wished she hadn't sent Beth away - what was making her tongue run so? Letting Laurie closer, asking him details of this barely-there-affair - and why should she care!? - was only goading trouble and she had run into so much of it this day. Resolving to stay silent til they reached the house, Jo took her arm from his neck to simply hold his shoulder as she hopped quicker.

"Jo slow down, you'll hurt yourself," he called when she dropped her hand from him altogether and bounded for the door with the grace and agility of a newborn foal. "What are you doing!? Slow down," he reached out for her but Jo had made it to the door in one piece and she was watching him with flashing eyes when she turned.

"I'm hungry, come in."

...

Laurie took his seat beside Beth when Jo frowned at her plate silently. The dark-haired girl turned to him and smiled weakly. God, he was sorry too.

"Amy is taking lunch in bed I'm afraid," Mrs March said, placing a pot of stew in the centre of the table, leaving the heavy bread next to it as she took her seat at the opposite end of the table to her husband. "She says she is unwell."

"Well that's no way to return home," Mr. March commented, reaching across the table to pull a piece of the bread off as his wife ladled the hot stew out.

It was Laurie's turn to stare at his plate as he felt Jo's eyes on him across the table.

"None at all," she agreed lowly, taking her own piece of bread when her mother put her bowl before her with a long gaze.

"How's your Grandfather, Laurie?" Beth asked in a rare moment she took to start the conversation.

The boy turned to her greatfully and tried to enthuse about the old man's health and his knack for sharp words when he'd done wrong but at the mention of wrongdoings Laurie faltered and fell silent, turning to his thick soup for help.

"He does know best," Jo said before taking a mouthful of stew, chewing thoughtfully as she stared at him. Laurie tried staring back but was stopped with a polite but very directed cough from Jo's mother who watched the pair carefully as the five ate.

"I hope Amy is not too ill," Mr March suddenly said, going back to their earlier topic when silence fell over the table. "It's really terrible luck, dear."

"The worst, but I'm sure it's nothing she won't recover from," Marmee said with a gentle smile her husband read easily across the table.

Laurie watched as Jo sunk lower in her chair with the knowledge that everyone at the table knew full well now that Amy was not sick. He did not wonder at the nagging sensation of guilt that constricted his throat when he went to take a sip from his glass of water as Jo folded her arms and glared at him across the table. How had she gone from wanting to hear his bit to despising him for it in so short a time? But then, he supposed, sitting straighter in his chair, her temper was bound to catch up and she would be taking Amy's side, for Jo was foremost a sister before the possibility of a lover no matter how imaginary the role in his mind.

And she thought _he_ was moody!

The meal soon finished with as little conversation as possible and Laurie was soon helping clear the table. Reaching for the bowls his hand inadvertantly brushed Jo's and he pulled back with a start at the look in her eyes. She did not glare at him or turn away and brush him off. Her grey eyes were soft with something akin to the discomfort she showed ealier in the foyer with her sister and Laurie found himself staring back, as unable to move his hand as she. Was she only hiding away her hurt again in her cold manners at lunch?

"Jo," Mrs March interrupted again and Jo blinked herself free from the spell, taking the bowls from Laurie's arms straight to her mother without sparing him another look. He quietly stole away into the sitting room to sit by Beth who said nothing but laid her hand on his tall shoulder. Laurie smiled at her thankfully but slouched forward over his knees, thinking of Jo's eyes and Amy's lips and how he could not have managed to wreck everything in his life any better than he had.

"I've really gone and blown it this time, haven't I?" he asked Beth who had replaced her hand with her cheek. He felt her smile against him and he took her left hand, squeezing it gently.

"I'm sorry, Laurie," she said simply, rubbing his back with her right hand. "I feel I've played a part in this disaster and I only wish I hadn't caused such pain." Laurie turned his head to look at her but Beth was watching the back of the sofa seat and he could not see her face.

"Oh Beth, it isn't your fault, dearest," he squeezed her hand again and waited patiently for her to turn to face him again, never leaving a cheek from his shoulder. "Really it isn't. I'm my own master at disaster," he said smiling at his rhyme. Beth grinned slowly back.

"I truly didn't think when I sent Jo down."

"I should not have made promises I did not intend on keeping."

"I should have thought better."

"Now we both know _I'm_ the one who should've thought better." Beth looked unconvinced but he took her silence as a settling of the matter. What was important was that she knew he did not blame her in any part for the current situation and Laurie was happy to sit with her small head against his sleeve and her warm hand in his, pianist fingers brushing his.

When Beth pulled away he looked up to see Jo standing in the doorway, watching them carefully without either of the stronger emotions she had displayed today despite her attempt to hide them. She moved across the room, her expression serious but peaceful as she stopped to stand before "them.

"How long were you there?" Laurie asked, feeling a little ruffled for having been spied upon.

"Not long," Jo answered quietly and he wondered when her hand reached out to sit on his head. "Thank you," she spoke in that same gentle voice he associated with hushed conversations by her desk in the garret.

"What for?"

Jo's gaze flicked to Beth and he instantly understood even as the younger girl watched her sister curiously.

"We didn't finish that talk did we?" she asked instead of answering his question and he found himself pulled to his feet before Beth had said anything. He could be tossed about like a football and he wouldn't care so long as he could have his say and see his chance through, even with the golden-haired girl upstairs locked in her room and Beth worrying beside him on the couch. This was Jo after all, and he had not invested everything to avoid her when she finally persued interest on this most delicate of topics.

"After you," he said, knowing Jo wanted privacy. He turned to smile encouragingly at Beth and even winked as Jo made her slow way out though Beth looked solemn against the cushions, her cheeks pale. No, this will go well, Laurie reassured himself as he followed Jo with a hand on the small of her back.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: lol where did a year go? Sorry about the wait everyone. I think I must have abandoned this thinking it was awful but it turns out it's not so bad after all._

Jo did not take his arm as he'd hoped when he suggested they take a walk. Instead her hands were folded behind her back and he was forced to watch the path ahead in an attempt to keep his mind on the task ahead. How was he to tell Jo he was madly in love with her without frightening her into running as far from him as possible? He knew he'd saved them both by holding his tongue but wasn't her reaction to this whole ordeal a sign that she was ready - that she understood at long last what was between them?

"We can't walk very far, I'm afraid." Jo was watching the grass beneath their feet as they turned about the garden. It was even more unsettling to do this, here, in her front yard. It felt as though the world might be watching for all he knew.

Jo's eyes would flick to the windows every few moments and he knew she was distracted. Probably wondering about Amy, he supposed. It wasn't like he meant to hurt the girl but they had gone too far in letters and hers being the last before she set sail… well – he had a starting point. "Jo, you need to know I never intended to… injure Amy."

The young woman looked up, tearing a daisy she picked from the bush in her hand.

"This isn't easy, you know."

"Well, of course I realise that."

"Then stop looking at me as though I've murdered Beth's cat!" Laurie closed his eyes and tried to keep calm. Whenever they spoke about strong feelings he was prone to argue with her. It was one of the most trying aspects of their relationship but he'd learnt to rein his temper in, lest Jo's burst forth and condemn them both.

"I'm sorry, but you did just hurt Amy's feelings terribly, I'm sure." Jo threw the remains of the flower on the ground as they rested against the fence, looking up at Orchard House. "She didn't come to dinner; what did you say?"

Laurie tried to read Jo's face, determine what it was she wanted to hear. She returned his look frankly, hands on the paling of the fence behind them. It was the truth she wanted, and it was what she deserved.

"Actually, not very much." He looked at his hands. If he'd only used them to write honest things instead of pleasantries and sentiments he thought young ladies wanted to read. He knew Jo would be ashamed of the way he'd expressed himself to her sister, and knew also how easily Amy would take all of it. She was always better at society than the woman beside him.

"She realised, that I – I still care a great deal for you."

Jo's gaze dropped back to the space between them. He couldn't tell if she was pleased or annoyed. The emotions she'd run through at lunch had torn him up and made him feel like he hardly knew her at all. He supposed in this context, at least, he didn't. Laurie had covered up his feelings, his true confession for over a year. Jo hadn't wanted to hear any of it from him after his graduation and he'd only just stumbled his way out of telling her how much he loved her. Now was his chance and she was willing to hear it, he didn't know what to think.

"I love you," he said, not knowing any better way of putting it. Laurie took her hands from the fence and held them between them. "I know it's not something you want to hear, but I've loved you, so much for so long. Jo, I've loved you from the moment I first clamped eyes on you."

Jo turned her head, biting her lip. He knew how much she hated sentimentality but she'd given her permission and it was all he could do to stop himself from gushing out every precious thought he'd had about her for so many years.

"I love you, and I tried to replace these feelings that I know you don't want by trying to love Amy." Jo looked at their hands, her eyes flicking up towards his. "But a man can't love a letter, Jo. A man can't love anyone or anything with you around. And you would have me as a friend," he said, a little accusingly. "I took what I could get."

His knuckles were white as he gripped her hands.

"Can you – will you give me more?"

"It isn't fair," she answered at last. Jo looked up, meeting his gaze directly. "How can I with Amy hurt so badly? She's my sister, Laurie – what will she think if we should marry. And Beth!" She shook her head, looking back to the house, her hands still in his.

"Beth?" he frowned. "I guessed you would object on Amy's behalf in place of your own but what has Beth to do with it?"

"Why couldn't you love her?"

He stepped back at that. "What?"

"Why couldn't you turn your feelings to Beth as you did Amy? I know you would suit each other better than you or I ever would; you are both so musical, and she would be cared for properly. She'd soothe you when you were upset or mad and I know you make her laugh more than anyone." Laurie stared at Jo in disbelief, dropping his hands from her as she impressed upon him all her reasons for him to love her sister.

"I don't understand. Jo, it's not your family I'm in love with – it's you! I can't just trade your place in my heart – I told you – with Amy, such a serious experiment, it was wrong. I was wrong, don't you see, we both realised it. I love _you_," he took her hands up again, pressing them into his chest.

Jo said nothing but shut her eyes, looking very much like she wanted to cry.

"You haven't said no, or that you don't love me too." Jo blinked at that, trying to reclaim her hands. "A year ago you would have said 'no', I know it, knew it that day in the grove."

"I know."

"And now?" Laurie asked, his question hanging in the air.

Jo swallowed and slowly pulled her hands from his.

"I –" her chest heaved. "I –" Jo tried desperately to breathe as he looked down at her, eyes so filled with renewed hope. Her eyes dropped to her ankle. She barely touched the grass, keeping her weight on her good side as the blades caressed the sole of her foot, green, natural, clean. She thought of the way Laurie had held her injured ankle all morning, never complaining that the beautiful day outside, now around them, was going to waste as he sat with her and told her stories about football and the horses in Boston. His hands, so warm and large, encompassing her foot, touching her skin so gently, moulding the aching muscle. And now he was waiting for her answer. Waiting for her to break his heart because he'd broken her sister's.

"I can't."

He looked instantly crushed and she reached for him, pawing at his shirt sleeve though he took another step back from her. Away from her. "I wish I could!" she looked up at him, imploring him to understand as her ankle throbbed painfully. "You don't know how much, Teddy."

He put his arm out for her when she winced, wobbling forward to him. He looked so upset and still he cared for her.

"Please, you have to understand, my sister-"

"Jo," he said, looking dark. "I'm not asking your sister. I'm asking you."

Jo looked torn, tears filling her eyes. "I know, it's just –"

"Just what?"

"Just – I didn't know until Amy came back. I didn't know until I saw you kiss her in the sitting room… Laurie I… I do, love you I mean."

He froze in place, processing her hesitant admission. Suddenly he was all action, stepping closer, standing over her with his hands around her waist.

"You love me?" Jo nodded carefully, and he wondered from her expression if she regretted her words.

"Then what is the problem?"

"It's complicated," she said, trying to push him away again. "You've hurt Amy – what is it going to be like for her to see us, to know we're together because you two aren't." Jo shook her head, realising she wasn't making much sense to Laurie.

"That doesn't matter. We'll figure it out," Laurie tried to pull her back. "If you really love me, I know this will work. Jo, you don't know how much I've wanted to hear that from you for so long."

He was watching her so seriously Jo hadn't the heart to push him away again. His hands slipped from her arms to her waist and she allowed herself to be held there in the garden. Her ankle didn't ache as she felt his heartbeat pressed against her cheek, his breath slow and steady, holding the moment. He really loved her, better than anyone else, she knew. It had taken Amy's promise to show her and in the shadow of the tree in his neighbouring yard she knew she loved him too. She was scared; such strong emotions always frightened her but with his arms about her she knew they could do this. They would find a way.

"I do love you, Teddy. I really do."

Then he kissed her. It was gentle, so gentle she wasn't entirely sure it was happening. He tasted like the salt and pepper from the soup, like the sweet yeast of Marmee's bread and hope. So much hope lay pressed between their lips. She turned her head to the side, ever so slightly and their kiss turned too. Heat rose under her hands as they lay across his chest. His hand rose up her back as she wrapped hers around his neck, the feel of his teeth behind his lip changing something inside her. She felt it down to her toes, the sensation of hunger and longing, waiting and surrendering finally crashing together as they kissed and kissed.

Finally they separated and Jo was surprised by the intensity of her feelings as he panted above her, fingers pressed into the back of her dress. His forehead rested against hers as she looked back to the house and tried to remember how to breathe, how to distance herself from this drowning feeling.

"Well," she said smartly and he smirked at her, all black-eyes and hands as she tried to regain some composure.

"We really should go back in," Jo suggested, thinking of Beth's pallor against the sofa and Amy in her bedroom. She coloured slightly thinking of her sister spying them in the yard and tried to put at least an arms length between her and Laurie. He would have none of it though and instead wrapped an arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple as he helped her back to the house, unable to wipe the smile off his face.

"We'll do this together."

…

Nothing did go smoothly for Jo and Laurie. She re-sprained her ankle climbing the stairs to Amy's room and he tripped her up the steps, trying to keep his hands from wandering past her waist as he lifted her the rest of the way. Marmee frowned at them from the bottom of the stairs and Laurie tried desperately to think of something that would convince Amy he wasn't a complete and utter cad as Jo knocked on the bedroom door.

Beth ushered her mother into the kitchen under the pretence of more soup (frail-looking as she was Marmee never could say no) and left the three to their relative privacy in the hall up-stairs.

Amy answered the door with red eyes and a red nose. Jo felt her stomach sink and guilt claw away at her as her sister let them in. She couldn't help but think this was the worst of starts. "Amy, we've come to ask you something."

"And I've come to apologise," Laurie added, unable to take his hand from Jo's back though the youngest March stared at it. Jo saw this and took to pacing, looking ridiculous with her limp as she tried not to use her ankle. Amy said nothing but sat on the bed, watching them both.

"I'll go first," Laurie said, shoving his hands into his trouser pockets. "Amy, I can't begin to be sorry enough for what I said in those letters. It was so wrong of me, but at the time, if you will have my excuse, you were the only person who would hear what I had to say. I've used you terribly and I understand if you can't forgive me."

Amy closed her eyes and Jo sat as she watched her sister struggle with what to say to Laurie. As always his apology was impeccable and both found it hard not to instantly forgive him when he took such a pathetic, honest tone.

"I never meant any harm, but what I said was wrong. I shouldn't have even written those things but once I started it was hard to stop."

"It isn't entirely your fault," Amy conceded. "I played my part too. If I hadn't been so desperate to find a reason not to marry Fred, not to marry a man simply for his money I don't think I would have replied as I did. I know you love Jo, I knew it then too." She wrapped her hands around the wooden banister at the end of the bed she sat on and looked over to Jo. Europe had matured her so much Jo barely recognised the woman sitting there so composed. She lacked any of the childish tantrums Jo remembered from their childhood and in her place was a young lady, one who recognised her selfish faults and was trying so hard to be better for them.

"That's also what we've come here for," Laurie started.

"Amy," Jo gingerly lifted herself off the chair she'd sat on. "We need to ask something of you." Jo wringed her hands nervously, trying to find the words. "I know this hasn't been the most ideal of returns and perhaps we should wait until tomorrow – so much has already happened today I don't think I can… I don't think I can ask you just now."

"What Jo wants to ask is for your blessing," Laurie crossed the room, holding Jo to him as he took Amy's hand. Jo pressed her forehead into his shoulder and he knew she was angry he had said it anyway but she looked back to her sister, hesitantly hopeful.

"Please, Amy you don't have to answer just now. We're asking too much. I'm sorry." Jo pushed out of Laurie's half-embrace and sat beside her sister. "I'm so sorry."

"Jo, don't. There's no need – you already have it." Amy took Jo's hands, holding them tight. "I know I haven't exactly acted like it but there is nothing between Laurie and myself. Only foolish words on paper that both of us wish we could take back. I was acting on a mistake making that promise and coming for it today. I shouldn't have but it happened. What's done is done and although we might like to change it I can at least give you my love. You deserve this happiness Jo. Stop looking so guilty!" Amy laughed, and though the three of them recognised the sadness behind it they said nothing and smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"I am. Please, Jo. Go be happy – Laurie is not the first and he won't be the last man I write to. I know his heart has always belonged to you." Amy watched as Jo looked over to Laurie and smiled such a smile she had never seen her sister wear before. It was a secret smile, filled with promises and gentleness only lovers know between themselves. She looked to the bedspread when Laurie helped her sister up, his hands lingering on Jo's waist.

"Thank you, Amy. I really am so sorry." He touched her shoulder before Jo hobbled around him, heading for the door. Amy smiled sadly up at him and concentrated not on the strength of his jaw or on the shape of his brow but on the look of love in his eyes as he watched Jo move around the bed. She'd done the right thing and if it left her feeling empty inside at least she knew he would be happy. He'd finally caught Jo and who was she to deny his one dream?

She watched them close the door and listened as they murmured to each other in the hall, bickering no doubt, she thought fondly and allowed herself one small sigh to fill the silence of the bedroom.

…

Jo smacked away his hands as he offered to help her down the stairs to tell her parents. She was stubbornly refusing any of his pleas to assist her as she took one step at a time, gripping the banister tight.

"I did it before, I can do it again!" she declared, trying not to smile as he hovered behind her. She couldn't believe the difference between the two trips, one in complete confusion, the next in complete happiness. She made it down the stairs easy enough but stopped before they moved off to the kitchen, placing a hand on his stomach. Laurie looked down at her, suddenly serious as one hand gripped the railing on the stairs behind them.

"What is it?" he asked, concern colouring his features.

"It's just, you were right. It wasn't such a huge complication. We did it." Jo smiled at her feet, unused to feeling so surprised, or so lucky.

"Together," he said, taking her hand. Jo rolled her eyes at his sentimentality but couldn't stop her smile from growing.

"Well, it's not over yet."

"So it isn't! Brought your shield and scabbard, soldier?" he grinned, kissing her quickly on the temple before she could stop him. "Here there be dragons." Laurie threw over his shoulder as he led them into the kitchen.

Marmee sat at the table by Beth who was trying very hard to look interested in a plate of sliced bread.

"Sorry to interrupt my ladies," Laurie began, unable to keep the smile from his face as Jo moved to stand beside him, her hand gripping his tight.

"Marmee, Beth, we have something to tell you."

"Should I have asked your father first?" Laurie blurted out to Jo, the idea suddenly striking him. Jo paused. After a very reasonable impression of a fish out of water Jo finally answered.

"I hadn't thought of that."

Beth stood, the scrape of her chair taking their attention. "Then you are?" she asked, her cheeks full of the colour they had been missing for so long.

Jo smiled widely as she stepped forward to wrap Beth in a hug. "We are, dear girl." The girl laughed and kissed her cheek, her hands shaking as she embraced her sister. "Oh I'm so glad Jo. I'm so happy for you both," she grinned over Jo's shoulder at Laurie.

"I wouldn't have ever known if it weren't for you Bethy." Jo admitted quietly to her sister as Laurie explained to her mother that Jo had agreed to marry him. Beth's cheeks flushed again at that and she looked slyly between her sister and Laurie.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Oh Jo, is this true?" Marmee interrupted, one hand on her pinafore, the other on the table. Jo smiled and nodded, her arms going about her mother as she was pulled into another hug. "Then I'm very happy, very happy for you both." She pulled back to cup Jo's face in her hands, reading her daughter's face with a lifetime of practice. "Oh my Jo, I am so happy you've found your way."

Laurie who was surprised by a hug from Beth laughed and Jo was startled out of the intensity of emotion she was struggling to swallow under her mother's loving gaze. She smiled at her mother and held her again.

"Come now, you'd best tell your father."

"Come on," Jo said, holding her hand out for Laurie when the two March woman pulled apart. "You'll have to get on bended knee for this one."

…

Mr. March, as was usual for this time of day, was reading in his study, a thick book in one hand, a glass of lemonade in the other. Jo stopped in the doorway, watching her father for a moment. He sat in a great old chair under the window where the afternoon sun filtered through. One leg was crossed comfortably over the other, his hand lazily cradling the lemonade glass on top of a side table. It was like looking into a memory, seeing his glasses perched on his nose, the comfort of his posture, the well-worn red fabric of his chair and coat.

Jo knocked on the wood of the doorframe and Laurie politely cleared his throat behind her.

"Ah! Hello, you two." Mr. March looked up from his book, smiling at the pair of them in the doorway. "What do you do over there? Come in, come in." He marked his place in the book and left his afternoon things to their place on the end table to his right, directing his attention to the two as Jo limped in and Laurie held her elbow.

"Father, we have some news."

There was a long pause as the gentleman looked between the two, puzzling out silently whether it was serious or something else and remained completely undecided by their furtive glances and half-hidden smiles."

"Or rather, I feel I have something to ask you, sir, if I may."

"Anything you like, Laurie. You know that."

Laurie stepped closer and considered for a moment the honesty in Jo's earlier comment about kneeling and instantly thought better of it, knowing the man preferred to think of them as equals. The younger man felt they were far from it, for who had been able to serve their country when the time had come to call for it? Laurie frowned, thinking of how Jo idolised the man before him, how jealous he'd been when she used to spend so many of their afternoons talking of his greatness.

It was different now. He'd been injured and the weight of it had taken its toll on March's spirit. He was home now and Jo barely said two words about him. Laurie missed the awe in her voice, the pride, the longing to do something adventurous, glorious, useful. Then there was Beth and he knew Jo could never leave the girl's side now. March was still her paragon, the man Jo would always look up to, look to for guidance.

He felt like he should take note.

"Sir, I've asked Jo to have me and she says she will. Would it – I mean, is it alright with you if we do? Marry, I mean." Laurie cringed at the complete scattering of his words and he ran a hand through the back of his hair, scratching at his neck.

"Jo, do you love this man?" Mr. March pulled off his glasses, unable to hide his amusement though he did not smile directly.

Jo took an unsteady step forward, resting her hand against Laurie's back, putting her left hand in his. "Yes, I do Father," she said. "I mightn't have shown it before, but I really do love him."

"Well Laurie, it seems to me like you already have the answer you need. Jo knows her heart best and who are we to stop her?" Laurie smiled and squeezed Jo's hand before she moved to kiss her father on the cheek, her hands lingering on his face.

"Thank you, sir," Laurie said, watching them both.

"Well, it's no trouble on my part but I can't help wondering if you know what you've gotten yourselves into. She won't be all smiles and her mother's cooking, my wild girl."

Laurie laughed as Jo frowned at her father.

"Oh, I know. Believe me."

"Hey," Jo protested, hands swiftly on her hips. "You're not exactly a cup of paradise yourself."

"See what I mean?" March grinned at Laurie and the young man rolled his eyes fondly.

"Better than you know."

"That's enough you two." Jo took Laurie's hand again and kissed her father quickly. "Enjoy your book."

"You should put that foot up," he said, picking up the novel.

"I will," she called over her shoulder as Laurie snickered at her side and they left the room.

…

"I'll tell Grandfather myself. He won't believe me so you'll have to tell him too, once that ankle has healed." They stood at the bottom of the stairs again, Jo resting against the banister. Laurie had his hat in his hands and they danced around the goodbye. "You really should put it up. No more garden strolls or coming and going up and down the stairs as you please."

"Oh, thank you," Jo said sarcastically, her hands behind her back, holding the wooden balustrades. "I'll keep that in mind next time I hear your calamitous footsteps invading our parlour shall I?"

"Please do. I might even get a chance to catch you in your nightclothes if you're in bed," Laurie grinned cheekily. Jo just laughed and lifted a hand to his tie, fiddling with it absently, knowing what was to come.

"We don't have to, if you like," he said. Jo looked up at that, a small smile playing across her lips.

"We don't? It wasn't _so_ bad, you know." She admitted, one eyebrow arched as her fingers slid down his tie to the buttons of his waistcoat.

"Oh. Well, in that case I'm going to motion we make it mandatory." Laurie leaned in, his breath across her lips as he leaned against the railing behind Jo. Her eyes fluttered shut and he pressed his mouth to her, soft and warm. Jo felt that swimming sensation again and couldn't stop them both when her mouth opened and he kissed her soundly.

"Motion seconded." She said when they parted for breath and he stepped back down the final step, heading for the front door.

"To bed!" Laurie said, smiling, one last long look before he closed the door and she could hear him whistling down the front path as she climbed the stairs, one at a time.

"To bed," she echoed, feeling as though nothing could ever amount to the extent of emotion covered that day.

FIN.

_A/N: well, that went further than I expected! I pulled an all-nighter and everything. There will be a sequel if you like. I've a title and a plan already :) it's nice to write something that's about smiles and easiness for once!_


End file.
